Série Black Stars II:  Estrelas Partidas
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Até onde Draco iria para salvar sua própria família? Prêmio Especial de Melhor Caracterização no I Challenge Família do Fórum do Grimmauld Place!
1. Chapter 1

**_"I´m__ tired of being what you want me to be"_**

Um jovem de cabelos loiros ofegou e sentou-se na poltrona puída. O fôlego escapava e o peito ardia no esforço consciente e repetitivo de impelir o ar para dentro dos pulmões. O rosto sempre tão alvo agora estava mais pálido do que nunca, as faces encovadas pela magreza excessiva de quem passou tempo demais concentrado para que pudesse se lembrar de comer.

Levou a mão ao próprio peito e apertou-o, como que para tentar fazer o oxigênio entrar na marra. A ação de levantar o braço afastou a manga da capa cheirando a sangue e deixou à mostra a brilhante marca que recebera há pouco tempo, mas que já tinha o peso da eternidade. A Marca Negra dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas.

Aos 16 anos de idade, Draco Malfoy era o mais novo deles. _"O mais novo em gerações"_, lembrava-se da frase do pai ecoando orgulhosamente pela ampla sala da rica Mansão onde moravam. Mas o lugar em que estava agora não lembrava em nada a antiga habitação cheia de luxo e riqueza da família Malfoy. Estava numa construção de teto baixo, velha, desarrumada e muito fria. Tão gelada quanto as masmorras de Hogwarts, antigo lar cujo dono daquela casa anteriormente ocupava.

_"Estou num reduto de trouxas"_ – pensava o jovem amargurado, enquanto ainda se esforçava para respirar, o coração em descompasso. – _"E pensar que corremos para chegar aqui como trouxas, esta maldita escória que eu tanto odeio"._

Numa coisa ele concordava com seu Lorde: os trouxas não mereciam o mundo que tinham. Muito menos os sangues-ruins, descendentes impuros dos não-mágicos, que maculavam a bruxidade. Mas de que lhe valia o sangue nobre naquele momento? A missão que recebeu para defender a continuação de sua própria linhagem parecia ter criado um abismo ainda maior entre ele e seus já distantes pais.

Imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, não percebeu quando uma figura obesa e meio careca entrou na sala. Quando deu por si, não entendeu porque o traidor do segredo dos Potter estava ali. Olhou para Rabicho com superioridade, o que fez com que o bruxo abaixasse a cabeça num claro sinal de respeito.

_"__Que porcaria"_ - Draco pensou enquanto desviava os olhos da humilhação de Rabicho. – _"Este homem é tão medíocre que reverencia aquele que NÃO conseguiu cumprir a estúpida missão que recebeu de seu mestre. Reverencia-me apenas pelo que meu nome representa."_

Sem perder a pose altiva, condizente a um membro da família Malfoy, Draco ordenou:

- Dê-me um copo de água, Rabicho. Estou com sede.

Na verdade, o que o jovem queria mesmo era ficar sozinho. Rapidamente o bruxo da mão de prata deslizou pela porta que levava à cozinha nojenta e mal cheirosa da casa. Restos de alimentos estavam espalhados pela pia e por uma mesa com uma das pernas quebradas, que só podia estar sustentada por magia. Draco ouvia a agitação de Rabicho para providenciar o copo d´água, a torneira rangendo pela falta de uso. Perguntou-se se ao menos o idiota saberia que ele havia falhado, que deixara passar a chance única de se tornar o descendente do Império que o Lorde das Trevas pretendia angariar para si e seus fiéis seguidores. Um mundo onde só os puro-sangues governam. Onde só os que têm a linhagem nobre merecem viver. Um mundo que era perfeito, na concepção de Draco, até aquele momento. Ou que ao menos deveria ser.

Inconscientemente, Draco deixou que a mão direita deslizasse por dentro da capa, buscando uma correntinha de prata pendurada em seu pescoço. Puxou-a para fora e desatou o fecho que a prendia. O enfeite caiu sobre seu colo e ele ficou observando o pingente brilhar na luz bruxuleante que iluminava o local, vinda do único candeeiro aceso sobre uma escrivaninha no canto da sala. As letras reluziam para formar o lema da família Black: _Tojours__ Pur_.

Apesar de não carregar o sobrenome da mãe, Draco sentia orgulho de ter seu sangue vinculado a uma das mais antigas famílias bruxas da Europa. "Os Black nasceram com as estrelas, e por isso herdamos seus nomes", a mãe costumava dizer quando ele era criança e teimava em não adormecer. Então ele sempre pedia para que ela contasse a história de sua família, que começava com a queda da primeira estrela do céu. Ela se chamava Andrômeda, assim como a irmã mais velha de Narcisa Malfoy. A primeira Andrômeda foi criada por Ceifeu e Cassiopéia, reis da Etiópia. Ela foi acorrentada num rochedo como sacrifício para o fim da destruição de seu país, causada por um monstro enviado pelo deus dos mares, Poseidon. Mas o nobre guerreiro Perseu conseguiu libertá-la e tomou-a para si, dando início, assim, à linhagem da família das estrelas. Conforme ficou mais velho, Draco entendeu que a história não passava de uma lenda inventada pelas três irmãs: Andrômeda, Belatriz e Narcisa. Andrômeda havia sido deserdada da família Black por ter se unido ao trouxa Ted Tonks. Mas Narcisa gostava de relembrar a história e falava bem mais de Andrômeda do que da irmã Belatriz. Agora Draco sabia que Andrômeda havia sido brutalmente assassinada pelo Lorde das Trevas. Por ter se unido a um trouxa, talvez a tia não merecesse mesmo viver. Mas ela continuava sendo uma Black, e em suas histórias de infância Draco acreditou que ela carregava o mesmo nome que o primeiro membro da família vindo diretamente dos céus.

Enquanto girava a correntinha pelos dedos finos e gelados, Draco deixava o pensamento vagar nas lembranças da infância com a mãe. Ela era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a mulher mais linda do mundo. Traços delicados, corpo perfeitamente proporcional, rosto simétrico, olhos de um azul profundo e cabelos loiros e lisos, descendo glamorosos pelos ombros bem desenhados. Draco não encontrou em Hogwarts e em nenhum outro lugar uma mulher que tivesse a beleza delicada e fascinante de sua mãe. E Narcisa era absolutamente consciente disso. Seu passatempo preferido era passar horas em frente ao espelho, cuidando de aprimorar ainda mais seus já belos traços. Draco se lembrava de permanecer sentado por horas a fio na cama de casal dos pais, os pezinhos de criança balançando sem alcançar o chão, enquanto observava a mãe sentada em frente ao espelho da penteadeira. Ela alisava e trançava os longos cabelos brilhantes, deixava os lábios carnudos ainda mais rubros de batom, destacava os olhos azuis com o negro dos lápis e delineava o contorno das bochechas com ruge. Muitas bruxas utilizavam feitiços para se maquiar. Sua mãe não. Para ela, aquilo era um ritual que deveria ser respeitado como uma espécie de devoção. Narcisa Malfoy num culto à sua própria beleza.

Como era apenas uma criança, muitas vezes Draco adormecia enquanto observava a mãe. E ele se lembrava perfeitamente de que ela gostava disso. Tanto que, enquanto seus dedos macios e de unhas bem feitas percorriam a extensão dos longos fios loiros, ela cantava uma música de ninar. Draco sorriu ao se lembrar da voz doce e melódica da mãe mesmo depois de tanto tempo:

_"__Brilha, brilha, estrelinha__  
Quero ver você brilhar..."_

Por mais que se esforçasse, Draco não conseguia se lembrar do resto da canção, mas a voz da mãe continuava ecoando em sua mente.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Felling__ so faithless, lost under the surface"_**

Um barulho de vidro quebrado e um lampejo de feitiço na cozinha interromperam as lembranças de Draco. Num ímpeto, o jovem se levantou e empunhou a varinha, a adrenalina correndo nas veias. Era óbvio que aquele que tinha realizado o feitiço o havia proferido de forma não-verbal.

Depois que o vidro se estilhaçou, a casa voltou a ficar silenciosa, e Draco se perguntou se realmente havia ouvido algo ou se estaria delirando. Não conseguia sair do lado da poltrona velha, onde antes estava sentado, e ir averiguar o que estava acontecendo. Julgava já ter emoções demais para digerir em uma só noite. Ao invés disso, esperou com os ouvidos atentos. Caso o bruxo que efetuou o feitiço saísse pela porta da cozinha, ele estaria pronto para se defender. E foi o que aconteceu em seguida:

- _Expeliarmus!_

- _Protego!_

A varinha de Draco voou longe com a força do feitiço que repeliu o seu próprio. Contrariado, o jovem bufou e encarou o homem que permanecia parado na porta da cozinha. Sua expressão era uma verdadeira incógnita. Ele encarava o loiro como se estivesse pronto para testá-lo. Ou talvez... persuadi-lo? Draco não conseguia entender as intenções daquele homem. Ele continuava o mesmo de antes, a capa negra e com aspecto de suja enfunando na barra, os cabelos oleosos e mal cortados caindo pelo ombro e o nariz em formato de gancho, como se tivesse sido quebrado. Ele era seu professor desde que chegara a Hogwarts, e também o diretor da Sonserina. Mas agora estavam longe dos muros protetores da Escola e ele se via apenas diante de Severo Snape, o assassino de Dumbledore. E, porque não mencionar, Draco sabia que o fato de não estar mais sob as asas de Dumbledore mudava aquela relação. Snape e Draco não eram mais professor e aluno. Eram cúmplices num crime que entraria para a História da Magia moderna.

_"E serei lembrado como um covarde"_ - Draco engoliu em seco, a boca amarga diante da incipiente perspectiva, enquanto Snape continuava a encará-lo com um olhar incompreensível. Isso irritou de tal forma o garoto que ele se viu enfrentando o Comensal como se fossem inimigos:

- O que você quer de mim, Snape? – questionou-o, sem a menor vontade de tratá-lo respeitosamente. – Pretende me tripudiar e se gabar perante aquilo que fez em meu lugar? Se você tivesse deixado, se ao menos tivesse me dado uma chance, eu mesmo teria acabado com...

- Silêncio, Draco – foi o bastante para que o jovem se calasse, embora não fosse um feitiço. – Eu dito as regras em minha própria casa, se a sua estupidez infantil assim o permitir.

E assim Snape continuou a encará-lo. O loiro olhava para a varinha, desejando tê-la em mãos novamente, mas não se atrevia a fazer qualquer movimento. Os olhos negros como noite sem lua brilhavam, ameaçadores e condescendentes ao mesmo tempo. Então, Draco sentiu um assomo de sentimentos e lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos invadirem sua mente, como se ele estivesse revivendo cada um deles. Uma careta dolorosa e Draco rompeu o contato visual com Snape, acusando-o em seguida:

- Você está usando Legilimência contra mim! Para quê diabos quer invadir minha mente? Você sabe tudo o que aconteceu esta noite! Estava lá e fez o favor de estragar minha missão!

- Draco... – Snape usava de ironia na voz, como se falasse a uma criança incapaz de entender um feitiço particularmente difícil. – Se eu não estivesse na Torre de Astronomia hoje, provavelmente Dumbledore estaria vivo e você seria membro da Ordem da Fênix.

- Eu jamais faria parte daquela corja de traidores e imundos sangues ruins! – Draco gritou em protesto, os olhos acinzentados comprimidos num esgar de fúria. – Jamais seria aliado daqueles que desprezo!

- Você é jovem – Snape caminhou pela sala e pegou a varinha de Draco, depositando-a nas mãos do menino com um olhar de desprezo. – Não entende o que é se aliar a alguém. Acha que por carregar a marca do Lorde pode ser considerado eternamente fiel a ele.

Draco meneou a cabeça, incrédulo. O que Snape pretendia com aquele discurso? Afinal, ele estava falando com o homem que enganara Dumbledore! Aquele que viveu sob a proteção do bruxo durante pelo menos 14 anos e mesmo assim foi capaz de traí-lo e arquitetar sua própria morte. Pensando melhor, não era mesmo de se estranhar que ele julgasse a capacidade de Draco ser fiel ao Lorde das Trevas. Ele mesmo enganou e tripudiou a fidelidade que dizia prestar ao velho gagá.

Mas a família Malfoy seria eternamente fiel ao Mestre. Foi então que a figura do pai despontou em sua mente sem que Draco pudesse controlar. Lembrou-se de uma tarde em que havia voltado de Hogwarts em seu primeiro ano. Estava feliz na altura de seus doze anos, aprendendo a realizar feitiços mais complexos do que aqueles ensinados em sua própria casa e ainda convivendo com verdadeiros bruxos puro-sangue na Sonserina. Além de tudo, havia o estúpido do Potter, com quem ele podia se divertir de vez em quando. A tarde estava com um clima agradável e ele se lembrava de ter abraçado a mãe ao descer do Expresso de Hogwarts, sentindo o perfume familiar de seus cabelos a invadir suas narinas. Procurou pelo pai, mas, como sempre, ele estava ocupado demais trabalhando e não pôde vir. Era sempre assim. Draco não podia contar com o apoio e o carinho da figura masculina que tinha em casa. Sempre esteve acostumado a passar seus dias com a mãe e os elfos domésticos, divertindo-se em importuná-los e infringir-lhes castigos quando não cumpriam suas ordens. Mesmo assim, esperava que o pai viesse recepcioná-lo após um longo ano passado longe da família.

Vendo que as vestes do filho estavam com um aspecto envelhecido por conta do uso prolongado durante o ano letivo, Narcisa decidiu levá-lo para o Beco Diagonal para adquirir roupas novas. Draco adorava o Beco Diagonal, e ficou absolutamente empolgado com uma nova perspectiva que lhe veio à mente. Queria visitar a Travessa do Tranco e olhar alguns objetos de Artes das Trevas na Borgin & Burkes. Lembrava-se da loja porque, certa vez, ouviu o pai comentando sobre ela com alguns amigos durante uma reunião de adultos na Mansão Malfoy. Ele sabia que o estabelecimento guardava artigos poderosos e impregnados de Magia Negra. Queria conferir isto de perto, já inclinado que estava a seguir os passos do próprio pai e talvez, assim, tentar chamar-lhe a atenção e fazê-lo notar que Draco também podia ser grande. Tão grande quanto Lúcio Malfoy.

Draco se aproveitou de um momento em que a mãe conversava com Madame Malkin e decidia os últimos ajustes nas novas vestes escolares, e escapuliu pela porta da loja, ganhando as ruas movimentadas do Beco Diagonal. Passou pela Olivaras, perguntando-se porque aquela varinha velha e empoeirada continuava descansando na vitrine da loja. Depois, alcançou a sorveteria Fortescue e registrou mentalmente a vontade de tomar um sorvete. Mas naquele momento tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer e precisava aproveitar o tempo em que a mãe não notaria sua ausência, pois provavelmente ela estaria ocupada em fazer alguns vestidos novos para o seu já abarrotado guarda-roupas. Draco parou quase em frente ao Gringotes e observou a movimentação na rua principal do Beco. Concluiu que nenhum bruxo prestava atenção nele antes de se esgueirar pela viela que levava à Travessa do Tranco.

A rua era fétida e escura, e os bruxos que por ela caminhavam procuravam se esconder sob as capas. Draco fez o mesmo e puxou o capuz para cobrir a cabeça, mesmo sob o calor ameno que fazia naquela tarde. Lembrou-se então que vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts e cruzou os braços diante do peito para que pudesse esconder o distintivo da Sonserina. Não sabia se bruxos menores de idade podiam andar livremente pela Travessa e não queria ser importunado por ninguém. Caminhou pela calçada de pedras sujas e divisou ao longe a placa que encimava a Borgin & Burkes. Seu coração batia apressado no peito quando empurrou a porta da loja e entrou decidido. Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém, então se pôs a observar um amontoado de produtos que se concentrava sem ordem aparente pelo amplo e empoeirado galpão que formava a loja. Havia crânios que pareciam ser de humanos, já gastos e de coloração amarelada. Em um canto, dentro de um enorme baú, estavam jogados diversos amuletos de prata e ouro com pedras preciosas e formatos que Draco nunca havia visto. Havia ainda um baralho manchado de sangue e um olho de vidro arregalado, que ficava girando loucamente dentro de um copo de algo que se parecia muito com água suja. Mas, numa pequena prateleira, havia um objeto que chamou a atenção do menino. Draco se aproximou e visualizou uma almofada coberta de mofo com uma mão murcha por cima. Numa etiqueta logo abaixo do produto, o anúncio dizia que aquela se tratava da _Mão da Glória_. Na época, Draco não sabia direito o que era aquilo e não havia mais informações na etiqueta.

Neste momento o menino se sobressaltou com um som de vozes que pareciam vir do fundo da sala. Escondeu-se entre uma das prateleiras e um estranho armário velho que estava encostado na parede, a porta entreaberta e parecendo quebrada. Então, viu seu pai e um velho com poucos dentes e de aparência suja surgirem dos fundos da loja. Ambos conversavam em sussurros, mas Draco conseguia escutar o que diziam, devido à proximidade em que se encontrava do balcão. Primeiro foi o vendedor e provável dono da loja quem falou:

- Este diário parece impregnado de magia negra. No entanto, não consigo descobrir exatamente o que é. Talvez ele só se revele para aquele que escolher.

- É, faria sentido – Lúcio respondeu, visivelmente contrariado pela forma como o vendedor manipulava um livro de capa preta, antigo e esfiapado nas bordas, com uma tira de couro vermelha para fechá-lo, que estava quase escapando da lombada gasta. – De qualquer forma, agradeço a consultoria, Borgin. – e dizendo isto, Lúcio tomou o livro das mãos do homem, que sorriu e deixou à mostra os poucos dentes podres que ainda restavam em sua boca.

Lúcio pareceu absolutamente enojado com a aparência do homem, assim como Draco também estava. Passando a manga das vestes no misterioso livro, guardou-o com cuidado no bolso interno da comprida capa que usava. Já ia se dirigir para a porta quando o senhor Borgin, querendo parecer simpático, questionou-o:

- Seu filho Draco retorna hoje de seu primeiro ano letivo em Hogwarts, não é senhor? Soube que ele foi selecionado para a Sonserina.

- Ah, é, Borgin? Não me lembrava sobre o retorno de Draco ser hoje – Lúcio meneou a cabeça, visivelmente contrariado com a intromissão do homem em sua vida particular. - De qualquer forma, Narcisa deve cuidar disso, afinal, ela é a mãe não é mesmo? Isto são assuntos para mulheres.

Borgin concordou com um aceno de cabeça e convenceu-se a encerrar o assunto. Lúcio Malfoy saiu da loja e rumou para o Beco Diagonal enquanto deixava para trás um filho perplexo e completamente magoado pela atitude de desprezo do pai. Afinal, ele nem ao menos sabia sobre o retorno do garoto de Hogwarts. Quando percebeu que Borgin já havia voltado para os fundos da loja, Draco colocou novamente a capa sobre a cabeça e saiu decidido do estabelecimento. Um dia, provaria ao pai que merecia sua estima e apreço. Mostraria então a ele que podia ser um bom Malfoy tanto quanto ele queria. Seria o filho que Lúcio sempre quis. E faria de tudo para isso, até mesmo dar sua própria vida. Ou tirar a de alguém que julgasse inferior a ele.

De repente, Draco voltou a enxergar o rosto de Snape parado diante dele. Seu coração se sentia confuso com a lembrança, pois o Draco de agora estava cansado de tentar provar o seu valor. Foram 16 anos, os últimos cinco deles de forma consciente, tentando agradar um homem que ele considerava como um herói, mas que queria moldá-lo como achava correto. Draco se pegou pensando que nunca fora ele mesmo durante toda a sua vida quando estava na presença do pai, e que suas atitudes sempre foram guiadas e direcionadas de acordo com a vontade de Lúcio Malfoy. Ao mesmo tempo, o jovem conviveu com o desprezo, mesmo ao fazer todas as vontades do pai. Ele nunca estava satisfeito, sempre exigia mais e cobrava resultados.

_"No que foi que eu me transformei?"_ - o loiro perguntava para si mesmo. - _"Será que era isso que eu queria ser de verdade? Será que, se tivesse contrariado os desejos de meu pai, teria sido tudo diferente?"_

Envolvido pelas lembranças, Draco não percebeu quando o rosto de Snape esboçou um sorriso, como se tivesse ganhado um presente bom demais para ser escondido.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"I don´t know what you´re expecting of me"**_

- Escute, Draco – Snape voltava a falar, observando de soslaio o corpo gordo de Rabicho estirado no chão da cozinha. – O rato vai acordar daqui a pouco e tenho muito para te dizer em pouco tempo. Mas antes, preciso saber o que exatamente Dumbledore conversou com você na Torre de Astronomia antes de eu chegar.

- Eu... – o jovem loiro vacilava diante da perspectiva de relembrar a conversa e se esquivou. – Eu não sei se consigo repetir exatamente o que ele falou.

- Isso não será necessário – Snape disse, já preparando a varinha. – Vou usar Legilimência em você. Deixe a mente livre, Draco. É a única forma que tenho para te ajudar.

- E por que você quer me ajudar? – Draco recuou com a varinha apontada para o ex-professor e tremendo ligeiramente, os olhos cinzentos demonstrando certa hesitação. – Você não teria nenhum motivo para me ajudar, quer mais é me ver morto, eu sei disso.

- Não seja tolo – o homem se aproximou da lareira e acendeu-a com um feitiço não-verbal. O fogo começou a crepitar e desenhou estranhas formas na parede encardida da casa. Para Draco, era como se as sombras tomassem vida e adquirissem as características de seus próprios medos. Snape parecia considerar até que ponto deveria revelar sua história antes de prosseguir. – Eu fiz um Voto Perpétuo com Narcisa. Prometi à sua mãe que protegeria você na tarefa que lhe foi designada pelo Lorde, sob pena de morte caso quebrasse meu juramento.

- Como... como assim? – o jovem não agüentou o peso do próprio corpo e sentou-se novamente na poltrona puída. Ficou observando o fogo e as sombras, encolhendo-se cada vez mais, enquanto Snape não tirava os olhos dele.

- Draco, eu não sou um homem paciente e muito menos generoso – Snape se dirigiu a ele, fazendo com que o loiro voltasse a encará-lo. – Portanto, serei breve e claro: se deseja viver, deixe-me entrar em sua mente e ver o que Dumbledore disse. Rabicho irá acordar em breve, e não terei mais desculpas para inventar sobre o fato de você estar aqui, e não na presença do nosso Mestre, depois de ter cumprido sua missão especial.

- Mas eu não cumpri minha missão!

- Draco... apenas autorize – Snape insistiu de maneira imperativa.

O jovem observou mais uma vez a dança enlouquecida das sombras. Depois, levantou-se da poltrona e, aproximando-se da lareira, encarou o fogo. As chamas ardentes queimavam a lenha de maneira rápida, consumindo e transformando aquilo que era vivo em cinza e fumaça inanimada. Era isto que Draco seria em breve. O Lorde das Trevas o reduziria a uma sombra dançante sobre alguma lareira bruxa. E acabaria também com sua família, destruiria um de cada vez e com requintes de crueldade. Engolindo em seco, virou-se então para o bruxo de cabelos negros e oleosos e assentiu com a cabeça, autorizando aquilo que deveria ser feito, embora não entendesse por que Snape respeitava sua vontade naquele momento. O ex-professor não era um homem de muito respeito quando precisava de informações, apesar de sempre ter tratado Draco como seu favorito em respeito ao longo tempo em que mantinha relações com a família Malfoy, desde que teve Lúcio e Narcisa como contemporâneos próximos em Hogwarts.

Snape apontou a varinha para o corpo inerte de Draco, que o jovem sinceramente não sabia como conseguia sustentar de pé. Então gritou:

- _Legilimens!_

Draco estava novamente em Hogwarts, na Torre de Astronomia. Sentia frio e a capa grossa de inverno parecia não corresponder ao intuito para o qual fora confeccionada. Mas o arrepio que percorria a espinha do jovem bruxo não era de frio, e sim de medo.

Dumbledore estava apoiado na amurada da Torre, visivelmente ferido e fraco, a mão podre e morta pendurada ao lado do corpo velho e desarmado. Draco segurava a própria varinha e seu braço tremia visivelmente. No entanto, Dumbledore continuava complacente, quase compreensivo com aquele que pretendia ser seu algoz. O jovem o atacava com as palavras, mas ele não perdia o jeito carinhoso, como se estivesse mantendo uma conversa com um aluno que havia infringido alguma regra estúpida do regulamento de Hogwarts. Foi quando, em meio às palavras que Draco bebia como se fosse um inebriante vinho, Dumbledore fez a proposta que quase arrancou o coração do loiro pela garganta:

- Venha para o lado certo, Draco, e nós podemos esconder você melhor do que você possa imaginar. Eu posso enviar membros da Ordem da Fênix para a sua mãe hoje à noite e escondê-la do mesmo modo. Seu pai está seguro neste momento em Azkaban. Quando chegar a hora, nós poderemos protegê-lo também. Venha para o lado certo, Draco, você não é um assassino.

O Draco parado na sala da casa de Snape levou a mão à têmpora, pressionando com força a cabeça dolorida e tentando em vão afastar as lembranças que vinham como se fossem jatos de água gelada. As memórias recentes o feriam de forma brusca e a dor era quase física. Mas o homem diante dele ainda não parecia suficientemente convencido e, ignorando a súplica muda do jovem loiro para que parasse com aquilo, apontou novamente a varinha e repetiu o feitiço:

- _Legilimens!_

Draco sabia que ela tinha sido bonita um dia. Seus longos cabelos negros, outrora tão lisos e sedosos, agora estavam ressecados e pontilhados de fios esbranquiçados. Usava uma máscara que tornava sua voz abafada, como se estivesse longe de seu interlocutor. Mas em nenhum momento ela perdia a entonação superior e determinada de quem sabe o que quer e acredita em quem serve. E era assim que Draco a sentia. Como aquela mulher podia ser irmã de sua mãe? Belatriz, irmã daquela que cantava a Draco a música das estrelas. Aquela não lembrava em nada a bela Narcisa, e de beleza só carregava mesmo o prefixo do nome. Era uma mulher sem sentimentos, jamais poderia brilhar como sua mãe.

- Draco, faça agora ou fique contra nós! – o grito feriu os ouvidos do loiro como se fosse um intruso querendo invadir seu mundo e sugar o único resto de energia que poderia impeli-lo a cumprir o que devia. A coragem se esvaía em cada gota de suor que molhava a testa e fazia o gel escorrer dos alinhados cabelos claros.

Não foi necessário fazer nada. A última coisa que Draco visualizou antes de cair ofegante na sala de Snape foi um jorro de luz verde, que acertou em cheio o peito de Dumbledore, fazendo-o voar sobre a amurada para se estatelar na grama macia muitos metros abaixo.

- Pronto, é o suficiente – disse Snape, ignorando a respiração ofegante do jovem, que permanecia de joelhos, a cabeça encostada nas coxas e as costas curvadas.

Tudo o que Draco conseguiu fazer foi fungar baixinho, engolindo as lágrimas que insistiam em se avolumar no canto dos olhos acinzentados.


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Put under the presurre of walking in your shoes"**_

Enquanto Draco se contorcia sem conseguir definir se a dor era física ou psicológica, Snape escutou Rabicho se movimentar no chão encardido da cozinha. Rumou para lá e não deu tempo ao bruxo para que ele entendesse o que acontecia. Murmurou alguns feitiços que Draco não fez questão de entender e ordenou que Rabicho fosse para a cama e só se levantasse no dia seguinte. O homem rato temia Snape e não ousou desobedecê-lo debaixo de seu teto. Enquanto isso, os joelhos de Draco cederam e ele se deixou deitar no chão frio da sala. A lareira não era suficiente para aquecer o piso de cimento batido, assim como o fogo não trazia alento ao coração confuso do jovem. Encostou a bochecha no chão e deixou a mente descansar, a dor se afastando lentamente e dando lugar à figura de sua mãe, brilhando da maneira mais bela que ele era capaz de se lembrar em seus pensamentos.

Os Malfoy resolveram dar uma grande festa para comemorar os vinte anos de casamento de Narcisa e Lúcio. Draco tinha quase 13 anos e estava muito feliz. Acabara de ser nomeado o novo apanhador do time de Quadribol da Sonserina, depois que seu pai presenteou todo o time com as novas vassouras Nimbus 2000. Era o que havia de mais moderno em matéria de vassouras para a prática de Quadribol: velozes, aerodinâmicas e fáceis de controlar. O garoto escolheu pessoalmente os modelos e fez o elfo doméstico da família naquela época, Dobby, limpar e lustrar os cabos, aparar as cerdas e reforçar os feitiços antiqueda. Uma semana antes da festa para a qual ele recebeu autorização de deixar o Castelo, a Sonserina conseguiu um treino extra no campo de quadribol, autorizado pelo professor de Poções e diretor da Casa, Severo Snape. O prazer de Draco foi ver o time da Grifinória ser impedido de treinar. Mas o que causou ainda mais deleite ao jovem sonserino foi xingar Hermione Granger de sangue-ruim. Ninguém mandou ela se meter em assuntos nos quais não era chamada. O pobretão do Weasley tentou enfeitiçá-lo para punir o insulto, mas a ridícula família traidora do sangue não tinha dinheiro nem para manter o filho com uma varinha decente. A azaração voltou para o Weasley e ele passou a vomitar lesmas, sendo carregado pelos amigos para a cabana de Hagrid. O treino da Sonserina se tornou muito mais divertido depois do acontecimento, gerando vários comentários preconceituosos em relação aos grifinórios.

Draco voltou para casa no fim de semana para participar das comemorações dos pais. Contra a sua vontade, foi escoltado pelo mestiço Hagrid até Hogsmead, onde embarcou num trem de passageiros comuns. Quando chegou à Estação de Kings Cross, nem mesmo a mãe o esperava por lá, mas sim o elfo Dobby, que carregou suas bagagens e acompanhou-o até a Rede-de-Flu para que pudessem seguir para a Mansão Malfoy. De maneira educada, o elfo questionou como seu senhor estava em Hogwarts. Draco respondeu de mau humor. Dobby insistiu e acabou falando sobre o senhor Potter. O jovem loiro deu-lhe uma bordoada na cabeça e mandou que se calasse, percorrendo o resto do caminho que levava à sua casa em silêncio.

A festa foi entendiante pela falta de jovens da mesma idade que Draco para que ele pudesse hostilizar. Mas, a uma certa altura da noite, o pai decidiu que era a hora de introduzir o filho na roda de adultos. Draco descobriu, então, que todos eram partidários das Trevas e que lamentavam a derrota de Voldemort. Mas muitos diziam que ele iria se reerguer, e que apenas os fortes e realmente fiéis seriam novamente aceitos em suas fileiras. Os outros seriam, aos poucos, eliminados como incômodas baratas. Draco não sabia onde estava a força daqueles homens, fumando charutos e enchendo a cara de bebidas enquanto o Lorde deveria estar perdido por aí. Alguns dos amigos de seu pai trabalhavam no próprio Ministério da Magia. Apesar de ter nascido numa casa onde as Artes das Trevas eram constantemente enaltecidas e estimuladas, Draco ainda não sabia tantos feitiços e não tinha tanto conhecimento da história bruxa quanto seu pai gostaria de exibir aos amigos. Por causa disso, ele foi repreendido por Lúcio durante um bom tempo da conversa. Narcisa, percebendo o olhar apreensivo e cansado do filho, disse que já estava tarde e que era o momento de criança estar na cama. Os convidados compreenderam perfeitamente e voltaram a conversar animados. Apesar de estar sendo hostilizado, Draco queria continuar ali e lançou seu olhar de desagrado para a mãe. Mas este olhar não foi pior do que aquele que Narcisa viu nos olhos do marido, evidenciando reprovação.

Draco foi para seu quarto, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono. Quando percebeu que os barulhos da festa tinham cessado e os pais haviam se recolhido, rumou pé ante pé até a porta entreaberta da suíte do casal. Lá dentro as vozes estavam alteradas, a do pai muito mais pela presença do excesso de uísque de fogo correndo nas veias junto ao sangue nobre dos Malfoy:

- ... que Draco deveria ter ficado na sala comigo! – Lúcio gritava, os olhos crispados de fúria. – Seu filho ainda tem muito o que aprender para se tornar um verdadeiro membro da elite Malfoy.

- Talvez ele esteja certo em não querer aprender e ser como o pai, um homem frio e preocupado apenas com suas tão amadas Artes das Trevas, que...

Narcisa não continuou a frase. A mão pesada de Lúcio desceu sobre o rosto bonito e ainda meticulosamente maquiado da esposa. Imediatamente o sangue brotou, quente, produzindo uma pequena gota vermelha no lábio inferior, que poderia ser facilmente confundida com um dos batons que Narcisa costumava usar. Os olhos azuis da mulher se tornaram quase fendas quando ela franziu a testa, adquirindo um tom ainda mais vívido. Sem desviar do rosto impassível de Lúcio, ela colocou a língua para fora de maneira delicada e lambeu o ferimento. Então, virou-se e rumou para fora do quarto, decidida. Draco não teve tempo de se esconder, mas não foi repreendido. A mãe apenas o encarou e depois deixou cair os cabelos sobre a face, embora a cabeça estivesse levantada e a pose continuasse altiva. A mulher se trancou no quarto de hóspedes no fim do corredor e passou a noite lá. Lúcio tentou segui-la, esmurrou a porta, mas só recebeu como resposta o silêncio opressor que enchia a casa. Ao voltar para seus aposentos, notou a presença do filho parado diante da porta, o olhar crispado de raiva mas sem coragem para protestar. Como seu pai se atrevia a tocar e macular a figura de sua mãe? Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lúcio encarou o filho com um olhar de desprezo e trancou a porta, indicando claramente que não havia porque gastar suas palavras com ele.

Draco só percebeu que o pai havia deixado os sapatos para fora do quarto porque tropeçou neles ao voltar para a cama.


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**__  
**Every step that I take is another mistake to you"**_

Quando Snape voltou à sala, Draco acordou de seu devaneio e se arrependeu amargamente de se deixar encontrar naquela posição ridícula. Apesar disso, não conseguiu enxergar nos olhos negros do ex-professor nada que pudesse evidenciar que ele concordava com Draco que aquilo era uma atitude de criança. Snape deveria saber que agora o jovem estava marcado para sempre por algo que deixou de fazer. Mesmo assim, Snape foi duro ao dizer:

- Levante-se do chão. Preciso explicar algumas coisas antes de irmos ao encontro do Lorde das Trevas, amanhã pela manhã. Ele está em Godric´s Hollow, num esconderijo próximo ao local onde assassinou os Potter.

- Por que o Mestre se esconde em Godric´s Hollow? – Draco questionou enquanto se levantava e assumia novamente o ar de arrogância que lhe era habitual, mas agora com um esforço ainda maior e já não tão convincente. – Ele poderia escolher qualquer outro lugar do mundo, e por que elegeu justo aquele onde foi derrotado pelo Potter Perfeito?

- Os desígnios do Mestre pertencem apenas a ele – Snape não olhava para o garoto, mas estava concentrado numa lasca da parede ao seu lado. – Aprenda isso e já será meio caminho andado, Draco.

Um trovão se fez ouvir do lado de fora e a construção frágil estremeceu. Draco olhou pela janela e encarou o pretume da rua, agravado pela falta de estrelas da noite nublada. Talvez a tempestade viesse para lavar-lhe a alma, levar embora tudo aquilo que ele não queria mais guardar dentro de si. Se o dia amanhecesse depois da tempestade, poderia trazer esperanças de que ele sobrevivesse, de que o Lorde entendesse os reais motivos pelos quais ele não pôde cumprir a missão. O Mestre não poderia negar que ele havia tentado e se empenhado, mas Snape dificultou as coisas quando quis tomar a glória toda para si. Era isso, esta era a linha de raciocínio que poderia salvá-lo da condenação. Acusaria Snape de tudo, diria que ele se interpôs entre Draco e Dumbledore, impedindo assim o jovem de matá-lo como seu mestre ordenou. A solução era acusar Snape.

Draco dirigiu o olhar desafiador para o ex-professor, que também o encarava. Ia dizer tudo o que pensava sobre ele quando um novo trovão ecoou na sala, e as gotas grossas de chuva começaram a fustigar o vidro empoeirado, lavando a sujeira das paredes, das janelas e da vida de Draco. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra. Apenas observava, enquanto Snape se sentava num canto da sala e abria uma espécie de tampa de madeira que ocultava um pequeno piano velho e enferrujado. Snape passou os dedos longos e um tanto tortos pelas teclas, o que fez com que o instrumento produzisse um barulho desafinado. Tocava uma música suave, um jazz moderno que não combinava em nada com o momento, e que provavelmente era coisa de trouxas. Draco estava surpreso com a atitude do professor. Jamais imaginou que ele fosse afeiçoado a este tipo de cultura trouxa. Snape não tocava tão bem, e o piano não ajudava muito, por estar desafinado, as cordas protestando pela falta de uso. Mas ele continuava tocando, e a chuva continuava castigando o lado de fora da casa, como se a construção fosse o útero de uma mãe que velava pela segurança de um bebê, mas ao mesmo tempo sufocava. O som fazia com que Draco se sentisse relaxado e, sem ao menos notar, ele voltou a se sentar na poltrona puída da sala. Snape parecia não notar sua presença ali, talvez nem se importar muito. Apenas continuava tocando, como se não tivesse que dizer a Draco nada que importasse. Como se as areias do tempo não estivessem caindo velozmente rumo ao amanhecer. O jovem foi incapaz de se controlar e soltou displicentemente um questionamento, mas sua voz não tinha nada de acusador:

- Por que você está tocando isso agora?

- Porque há certas coisas na vida – Snape sequer olhava para o garoto – que não podemos esperar. Elas têm que ser feitas no agora, caso contrário se perdem eternamente em meio ao turbilhão do destino.

- Snape... – Draco ia dizer alguma coisa, mas se esqueceu do que queria falar. Apenas deixou que o embalo do jazz levasse seu pensamento a vagar mais uma vez naquela noite.

Estava em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Sirius Black, que Draco acreditava ser um dos seguidores fiéis do Lorde, e também o traidor do segredo dos Potter, havia fugido de Azkaban e aterrorizava a comunidade bruxa. Mas Draco sequer se importava com isso. Tudo o que queria era conhecer mais e mais sobre Artes das Trevas. Não que gostasse muito de estudar, mas depois do aniversário de casamento dos pais, pedia autorizações esporádicas de Snape para utilizar o acervo da área restrita da Biblioteca. Embora pesquisasse alguns livros, Draco não conseguia se concentrar em nenhum deles. Achava tudo aquilo inútil. Não entendia e nem tampouco questionou seu pai sobre o porquê de escolher a traidora do sangue da Weasley para abrir a Câmara Secreta. Na verdade, Draco teria feito aquilo com orgulho e sem a necessidade de manipulação de um diário idiota, se tivesse sido convocado para tal. Mas o pai não confiava nele, e Draco queria contrariá-lo. Queria levá-lo a se arrepender de não ter dado o diário nas mãos dele.

Àquela altura, o ódio de Draco por Harry Potter já estava velado e consolidado, cultivado a cada dia por ambas as partes. Mas o sentimento de desprezo era o que imperava em sua relação com Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley. E ele se surpreendeu absurdamente quando a garota o interpelou e ameaçou com a varinha mesmo diante de Crabbe e Goyle. Ele havia demonstrado estar feliz com a iminente condenação do hipogrifo maluco de Hagrid, e acabou por insultar o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas diante do trio e do próprio Hagrid. Granger não hesitou em tacar-lhe um tapa na cara com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Logo em seguida, ameaçou-o com a varinha. Irritado, sentindo-se humilhado pela garota, e sem querer admitir que ficou com medo, Draco resolveu reclamar ao pai sem citar o tapa, mas apenas a ameaça. Preparou a carta e mandou-a via correio-coruja. Afinal, se Lúcio Malfoy podia dar um jeito no hipogrifo do mestiço do Hagrid, porque não poderia também arrumar uma forma de prejudicar a senhorita Granger?

No entanto, o estômago de Draco revirou quando, na manhã seguinte, ele recebeu um berrador. Sorte que a coruja o entregou em seu próprio dormitório nas masmorras da Sonserina, portanto poucas pessoas escutaram o conteúdo. Era como se Draco estivesse revivendo cada palavra gravada permanentemente em suas lembranças. A voz do pai ecoou pelo dormitório onde ele estava com seus capangas:

_- Draco Malfoy! Um exímio membro de uma família de sangue-puro apanha de uma nascida trouxa e quer que seu pai o defenda? Quer que use de minhas influências para prejudicar a família desta escória? Aprenda a se defender, Draco! Aprenda a fazer as coisas sozinho, pelo menos uma vez na vida. Aprenda a honrar o nome de sua família e a dar os passos certos rumo à sua própria glória. Pare de me envergonhar! Assinado, seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy._

Em seguida, o berrador se desfez em minímos pedaços diante dos estupefatos asseclas de Draco. Envergonhado, encarou Crabbe e Goyle e gritou:

- O que é que vocês estão olhando?! Saiam daqui, anda, quero ficar sozinho! E se mencionarem a alguém o que aconteceu aqui, juro que amaldiçôo vocês com um _Cruciatus_ antes que possam me pedir perdão.

Os gorilas de Draco saíram do quarto e foram se reunir ao grupo da Sonserina no salão comunal da casa. Não queriam que Draco os questionasse sobre o acontecimento, já que ambos haviam contado aos pais sobre o caso, e provavelmente esta foi a maneira como Lúcio ficou sabendo do tapa da Granger. Draco permaneceu abandonado em sua própria cama, mirando o teto e sentindo que cada novo passo que dava para tentar agradar o pai era encarado como mais um erro para a interminável lista de imperfeições que ele guardava sobre o próprio filho.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"I've become so numb, **__**I can't fell you there  
Become so tired So much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you..."**_

A melodia do piano foi interrompida bruscamente com o ribombar de um novo trovão. A chuva continuava lavando a noite do lado de fora. Snape apoiou os cinco dedos de cada mão nas teclas do piano, e este ficou sem produzir som algum. Ele pressionava as teclas com força, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos. Draco se viu novamente na sala suja e mal cheirosa da casa de Snape, sem saber se o que acontecia com ele eram apenas lembranças ou se ele tinha adquirido a incrível habilidade de viajar no tempo. Cada pensamento parecia real, e tanto a dor quanto a alegria vividas naqueles momentos assaltavam seu peito como se fosse a primeira vez. Ou talvez pior, pois era uma repetição sem fim de acontecimentos que marcaram sua vida e o trouxeram até onde ele estava agora, sentado na poltrona puída da sala fétida da casa arruinada da rua povoada de trouxas onde Snape vivia. Uma perspectiva nada agradável para um verdadeiro Malfoy, sobrenome que ele julgava que nada mais valia a cada nova investida de seu cérebro contra ele mesmo, como numa batalha eterna onde jamais há vencedor, só perdedor.

Snape se levantou da banqueta em frente ao piano e caminhou até Draco, puxando uma cadeira velha de madeira escura e sentando-se próximo ao garoto. Este ainda deixava a cabeça descansar no encosto da poltrona, os olhos abertos fixos nos cabelos oleosos que se amontoavam sobre o rosto do ex-professor. Draco esperava que ele falasse. No entanto, Snape apenas o encarava, a mesma feição indecifrável que ele repetia todo o tempo em que estavam ali. Era como se Snape fosse uma esfinge prestes a propor um enigma que Draco sabia que não iria acertar. E então, ele devoraria suas entranhas até que ele morresse de tanto sangrar, assistindo impassível sem poder evitar.

- Você vai ter que aprender Oclumência, Draco – ele falou afinal, surpreendendo o jovem loiro, que se endireitou no encosto para ouvir com mais atenção. – E nós só temos esta noite.

- Como assim, Snape? – Draco questionou, incrédulo diante da informação que acabava de receber. – De que me adianta saber Oclumência? Ou você julga que serei capaz de enganar o Lorde das Trevas? _Não, senhor, eu matei Dumbledore, todos os outros Comensais estão malucos quando dizem que foi o Snape, fui eu, eu juro_! Você me faz rir, sabia? – e Draco forçou uma gargalhada falsa, que não mudou a expressão séria de Snape. – Você só pode estar brincando. Você tem que estar brincando – o tom de voz passou de ironia a urgência.

- Eu apaguei as memórias dos Comensais – falou Snape como quem comenta o que comeu no jantar. – De todos eles. Nenhum deles sabe que fui eu quem matou Dumbledore.

A nova informação fez com que um bolo se formasse na garganta de Draco ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração se enchia de esperanças. Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance de ele não ser assassinado na primeira oportunidade em que estivesse diante do Lorde. Talvez ele pudesse salvar sua família. Ainda havia uma chance de perpetuar a existência dos Malfoy por mais algumas décadas, quem sabe por mais algumas gerações? Então, a verdade caiu sobre ele como uma bomba: ele precisava aprender Oclumência. Em uma noite. Snape continuava a falar:

- Mas é claro que isso não dá a você um álibi muito forte. Só nos dá tempo para arquitetarmos um meio de salvar sua família. O Lorde irá descobrir o que aconteceu. Potter sabe que fui eu quem proferiu o feitiço e fará questão de contar isso ao mundo bruxo. Como o traidor da Ordem da Fênix enganou Dumbledore e cumpriu a missão do fedelho filho de Lúcio Malfoy, nas palavras do Eleito.

Draco abriu a boca para protestar, mas Snape fez sinal para que se calasse. Então, continuou:

- Eu prometi à sua mãe, Draco. Prometi que cuidaria de manter você vivo. Estou fazendo o que posso, mas você precisa colaborar.

- Por que simplesmente você não remove a memória da minha mente? – Draco questionou, o desespero evidenciado pelo tom de voz. – E planta algo novo, algo que me faça acreditar que fui eu quem deu cabo da vida do velho gagá?

- Porque nem sempre o mais fácil é o certo – filosofou o ex-professor.

- NÃO VENHA ME FALAR DO QUE É CERTO! – sem conseguir se conter, Draco gritou com Snape, as palavras escapando por entre os lábios junto com gotas de saliva. – VOCÊ ENGANOU E MATOU O DIRETOR DE HOGWARTS E VEM QUERER DIZER O QUE EU DEVO FAZER OU DEIXAR DE FAZER? QUAL É A SUA...

- _Silencio!_ - e desta vez Snape proferiu o feitiço que calou Draco. – Controle-se, moleque mimado! Eu poderia dar cabo de você com minhas próprias mãos e o Lorde das Trevas me agradeceria se eu o fizesse. Portanto, pare de bancar o estúpido filhinho-de-papai e concentre-se no que deve fazer para salvar o seu próprio lombo!

As palavras morreram na boca de Draco. De que adiantaria tentar enfrentar Snape se ele estava certo? Onde a arrogância do jovem o levaria afinal? Mas era a única maneira que sabia se comportar. Assim como seu pai, havia aprendido que precisava ser sempre superior aos outros, por meio das palavras e dos atos. Era isso que significava ser um Malfoy, a superioridade e nobreza da raça bruxa.

_"Talvez seja o momento de ser mais eu e menos como o meu pai"_ - pensou o garoto, engolindo em seco diante da perspectiva de não saber ao certo quem ele era. A única imagem que tinha de si mesmo era uma cópia mal-acabada de Lúcio Malfoy, tudo o que foi condicionado a ser a vida inteira. Deu-se conta do inegável: ele não era mal, era apenas fruto daquilo que aprendeu debaixo de seu próprio teto.

Acabou por encarar a difícil realidade:

- O que eu preciso fazer para aprender Oclumência, Snape?

O homem do nariz em formato de gancho esboçou um esgar de sorriso ao responder:

- Primeiro, chamar-me de _professor_ Snape.


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Can´t you see that you´re smothering me, **__  
**holding too tightly, afraid to loose control"**_

A perspectiva de ter aulas de Oclumência com Snape durante uma tempestade que fustigava as paredes de uma casa velha e fazia ranger todos os cantos era quase um pesadelo. Snape ofereceu alguns biscoitos de chocolate ligeiramente mofados a Draco, alegando que a substância faria bem. Draco fez menção de não aceitar, lembrando-se que não iria enfrentar nenhum dementador e que não precisava ingerir nada que saísse da cozinha suja de Snape. Mas, vencido pela fome que assolava seu estômago, acabou por aceitar alguns biscoitos, que comeu enquanto Snape reavivava o fogo quase extinto da lareira. O candeeiro na mesa bamba já havia há muito consumido todo o óleo, e as sombras projetadas pelo fogo já tinham se tornado pequenas diante do tempo que havia se passado. Draco não sabia que horas eram. Não fazia nenhuma questão de saber. O tempo passava depressa demais enquanto ele lutava para tentar escapar da morte. Ele tinha pouco tempo para salvar os Malfoy. Poucas horas para garantir a própria sobrevivência.

Snape não avisou o momento em que iria começar. Pelo contrário, o professor se demorava diante da lareira como se o aluno tivesse tempo de sobra para o que estava por vir. A inquietação fez com que Draco começasse a caminhar pela sala, mastigando os biscoitos mofados e duros com esforço. Sentiu a garganta ressecada e se lembrou de que não havia bebido a água que pediu a Rabicho. Alegando sede, foi para a cozinha sem receber resposta de Snape. Tomou um grande copo de água da torneira. O líquido parecia impróprio para consumo, mas passou a não se importar com isso. O que são pequenos microorganismos diante da perspectiva de ser atingido por uma Maldição da Morte? Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Draco quando ele pensou nisso, e o jovem tinha certeza de que aquilo não se tratava de frio.

Então, a surpresa. Snape entrou na cozinha e não deu tempo a Draco de se preparar para o que viria a seguir:

- _Legilimens!_

O jovem não se defendeu nem tão pouco tentou bloquear a mente. Viu-se diante de uma profusão de cores e raças, bruxos de diversas nacionalidades estampando brasões de famílias, bandeiras de países e diferentes línguas, num emaranhado de barracas pouco ou muito luxuosas. Havia música no ar, alguns voavam em suas vassouras e faziam algazarra entre os acampamentos. Outros dançavam de uma maneira engraçada, sacudindo flâmulas que representavam seus times preferidos. Um pomo de ouro passou zunindo ao lado da orelha de Draco. Ele sorria, andando orgulhoso ao lado do pai. Todos paravam para cumprimentá-lo e olhavam para Draco admirados, exclamando elogios e dizendo que ele havia crescido e estava muito parecido com o pai. Aquilo enchia o peito do garoto de orgulho. Em 14 anos de vida, continuava tentando se assemelhar a Lúcio Malfoy em todos os detalhes. Aos olhos dos outros, eram iguais. Aos olhos de Lúcio, Draco ainda estava distante de ser o filho ideal, se é que algum dia poderia alcançar tal feito.

A noite chegou e a final entre os times da Bulgária e da Irlanda prometia ser uma atração à parte. Cornelius Fudge, Ministro da Magia na época, convidou Lúcio e Draco para assistirem ao jogo do Camarote que ocupava. Draco estava feliz pelas influências do pai, pois poderia admirar as jogadas do melhor lugar do estádio. Quem sabe talvez observar com cuidado para depois copiar algo durante os jogos da Sonserina em Hogwarts? Melhor ainda se fosse contra o testa rachada.

E Draco quase inchou de felicidade quando avistou Potter a poucos passos na arquibancada, subindo acompanhado da escória Weasley e de Hermione Granger. Ia chamá-lo, mas o pai foi mais rápido.

- Arthur, que prazer vê-lo por aqui. Parece que o trabalho no Ministério tem lhe rendido algumas... digamos... regalias. E vejo que trouxe o jovem Potter com você. Acredito que deveria rever suas companhias, Potter. Não acho conveniente andar com – e apontou diretamente para Hermione – bruxos de menor escalão.

Draco percebeu que Harry se preparava para responder, mas não queria deixar o efeito das palavras do pai morrerem e completou:

- Estamos no camarote do Ministro! Um convite do próprio Cornelius Fudge!

- Não se gabe para estas pessoas, Draco – o pai fazia questão de censurá-lo, empurrando-o com uma das mãos enquanto continuava a caminhar. – Não vale a pena. Nos vemos no trabalho, Weasley.

- Nos vemos, Malfoy – Draco ainda ouviu o senhor Weasley responder enquanto caminhava na frente do pai.

Lúcio seguiu em silêncio, segurando o ombro de Draco e empurrando o filho até o Camarote reservado. Antes de entrar, porém, Lúcio encarou Draco e avisou:

- Cuidado ao exibir aquilo que temos. Você deve ter orgulho de possuir influências, mas não quero que seja estúpido a ponto de se gabar com as pessoas erradas, Draco. Parece que você nunca aprende o que é ter sangue nobre. Somos aquilo que somos porque conhecemos e convivemos com as pessoas certas, e porque aprendemos a esmagar nossos inimigos.

- Mas era isso que eu estava tentando fazer, pai – Draco protestou, respondendo ao aviso do pai e deixando-o visivelmente contrariado. Lúcio encarou o filho, os profundos olhos cinzentos iguais aos dele penetrando como duas estacas em seu rosto, perfurando cada pedacinho da pele e causando-lhe uma dor quase física.

- Não tente, Draco. Faça. E quando fizer, faça bem feito.

Draco queria saber o que era fazer bem feito, mas não ousou perguntar. Descobriria no mesmo dia, um pouco mais tarde, quando o pai o mandou permanecer na barraca enquanto vestia a máscara e liderava um bando que assolaria a noite, lançaria feitiços pelo acampamento, azararia trouxas e convocaria a Marca Negra do Lorde das Trevas para brilhar no céu da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Naquele dia, ao ver seu pai deixar a barraca, Draco teve certeza: queria ser um Comensal da Morte.


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Cause everything that you thought I would be**__  
**Hass fallen apart right in front of you"**_

- Draco! DRACO! – Snape chacoalhava o garoto pelos ombros para que ele pudesse voltar a si. Quando este pareceu estar de volta à cozinha da casa, ele continuou de maneira irônica. – As cenas com seu pai são muito comoventes, eu juro, e eu vou precisar de um lenço se continuar assim. Mas acredito que, na atual situação, gostaria de não ver isto, se puder me poupar desta emoção extrema.

Draco não sabia o que dizer. Era óbvio que não se sentia confortável com Snape vendo tudo aquilo. Todos os sentimentos contraditórios e confusos do jovem loiro estavam agora abertos para Snape, por mais que o garoto tentasse evitar. Precisava aprender a esconder suas emoções, assim como havia feito com os pais durante toda a vida. Mas era difícil, com Snape gritando aquele feitiço e invadindo seu cérebro com o mesmo sangue frio e a mesma facilidade com que ele gritara _Avada Kedavra_ horas antes para assassinar Dumbledore.

- Você não me deu tempo para me defender e nem explicou o que eu deveria fazer quando me atacasse – Draco se viu falando alguns momentos depois. – Como quer que eu aprenda algo se não consegue me mostrar os princípios básicos... _professor_?

- Draco, se você não fosse um garoto tão insolente e convencido, talvez não estivesse nesta situação agora – Snape falava, saboreando a expressão de Draco se tornar raivosa. – Narcisa e Lúcio criaram você de uma maneira completamente errada.

- NÃO CRITIQUE MEUS PAIS! – Draco gritou, sem poder se conter, retirando uma das mãos de Snape que ainda repousava em seu ombro.

- Lembre-se de que eu posso não querer te ensinar Oclumência – Snape chantageou, andando pela cozinha e sentando-se numa das banquetas empoeiradas. – E então o Lorde das Trevas saberá como te recompensar satisfatoriamente pelos serviços prestados a ele. O que você prefere?

- Professor Snape – Draco murmurou entre dentes, absolutamente contrariado – Ensine-me Oclumência... _por__ favor_.

- Muito bem, vejo que já aprendeu a se comportar melhor e a me chamar de professor – Snape batia palmas, deixando as unhas sujas à mostra. Draco sentiu nojo, mas então se deu conta de que estava tão sujo quanto Snape. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que tomou banho. – Então, vamos ao que interessa. Para fechar a mente, você deve se concentrar. Esconda seus pensamentos secretos. Mostre apenas aquilo que é inofensivo, aquilo que eu posso ver. Selecione as lembranças.

A explicação era vaga e não parecia nada convincente. Draco começou a se sentir em pânico diante de um procedimento tão surreal. Não era como um feitiço, não tinha fórmula, palavra murmurada mais movimento. Era uma coisa bem mais sutil, uma sutileza que Draco julgava não possuir.

Fechou os olhos, na esperança de que talvez assim pudesse se concentrar melhor. Apoiou as mãos na borda da pia, sentindo a superfiície ensebada de gordura. Tentou se lembrar de algo inútil, talvez uma briga boba com Potter ou alguma tarde com Pansy Parkinson em Hogsmead. No entanto, quando Snape apontou a varinha e proferiu novamente _Legilimens!_, a roupa suja que Draco tentava esconder enfiada no fundo da gaveta saltou de volta para a superfície, afogando-o num mar de podridão.

Draco estava em Azkaban. Não imaginava que ali pudesse haver um sistema de visitas, mas tudo poderia ser arranjado naquele momento delicado em que os dementadores estavam quase definitivamente aliados ao Lorde das Trevas. Ele caminhava de braço dado com a mãe, ambos vestindo capas negras e simples para que não houvesse ostentação. Narcisa escondia os belos e compridos cabelos loiros com o capuz, algumas pequenas rugas de preocupação despontando em seus belos olhos azuis. Mesmo assim, estava muito bonita, os lábios com o batom vermelho que ela tanto gostava e os cílios ressaltados com rímel preto. O salto agulha de seu sapato fazia barulho enquanto ela caminhava ao longo do extenso corredor que levaria à sala destinada para o encontro com o marido.

- Pare, Draco! – Snape trouxe o aluno novamente para o presente, desta vez sem tocar nele. – Você precisa se concentrar. Não vejo esforço em você. Será que a perspectiva de perder a vida não é suficientemente assustadora? Pense em sua mãe, então!

- Minha mãe? – Draco sentiu o coração saltar no peito e arfou antes de continuar. – Minha mãe está em casa, protegida de...

- Sua mãe está em poder do Lorde das Trevas – o homem de cabelos negros foi absolutamente direto, e Draco sentiu como se tivesse tomado um tapa muito mais dolorido do que aquele que recebeu de Hermione em seu terceiro ano. Um tapa que doía na alma.

- Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado seqüestrou minha mãe? – o desespero era visível na voz de Draco, que suplicava internamente para que não fosse verdade. – Você está mentindo! Quer me enganar para estimular a aprendizagem, eu sei disso. Você só está dizendo isso porque quer que eu aprenda Oclumência de qualquer maneira!

- Não, Draco. Estou dizendo isso porque Narcisa está em poder do Lorde das Trevas. Ela era o tributo caso você falhasse em sua missão.

Draco levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tampando-os com força até só escutar o barulho distante da tempestade, que já tinha perdido muito da força e havia se tornado apenas uma chuva comum. No entanto, a tempestade que sentia em seu coração era muito maior do que qualquer furacão que pudesse assolar a Inglaterra. A bela Narcisa, a sua mãe, sua estrela perfeita estava nas mãos do impiedoso Lorde das Trevas. E Draco havia falhado miseravelmente em cumprir aquilo a que fora destinado.

- NÃO!!! NÃO!!! – o jovem saiu correndo e gritando pela casa. Voltou à sala, chutando e esmurrando tudo o que via pela frente, como se quebrar as coisas de Snape pudesse diminuir a sua própria dor. Derrubou e espalhou as peças de um jogo de xadrex de bruxos que estava logo acima da lareira, os cavalos, peões e torres protestando irritados. Depois, chutou a mesa bamba, o candeeiro voando longe e se espatifando no chão. Logo em seguida, desabou sobre os cacos de vidro, cortando e queimando as palmas das mãos com o óleo líquido ainda quente.

- Draco, não seja estúpido! – Snape foi atrás do aluno e levantou-o pelo capuz da capa negra. Com a força que fez para tirar o loiro do chão enquanto ele queria permanecer ali, a capa se rasgou. Draco pareceu não notar e se deixou ficar apenas de camisa branca, ainda com a gravata da Sonserina, e calça preta. Os olhos estavam secos, não conseguia chorar, mas por dentro ele sangrava, o amor pela mãe e o ódio por seu Lorde perfeitamente mesclados numa mistura explosiva e perigosa, capaz de matar. – Sente-se aqui, vou buscar essência de murtisco para os seus machucados – o garoto se deixou conduzir à mesma poltrona puída onde sentia que poderia permanecer para o resto de sua inútil vida. Se é que ela duraria muito mais tempo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**__  
**Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And evergy second I wast is more than I can take"**_

Enquanto sentia o sangue escorrer e manchar a camisa branca, Draco começou a vagar novamente. Voltou a enxergar a figura alva da mãe, agora sem o capuz que cobria sua face. Ambos, ele e Narcisa, estavam sentados numa espécie de ampla cela de teto alto e chão batido de terra. As pedras negras estavam cobertas de limbo e bolor e o cheiro de podridão invadia as narinas. O ar que respiravam era gelado, e Draco não sabia se era por conta do frio que fazia do lado de fora de Azkaban ou se aquela sensação era provocada pelos guardas da prisão.

Seu pai entrou, conduzido por um dementador. As mãos descarnadas e cheias de feridas seguravam os ombros descobertos de Lúcio, que estava em mangas de camisa mesmo com o extremo frio do local. Draco nunca tinha visto seu pai assim, e estava profundamente assustado. Quem era aquele homem de cabeça baixa que caminhava sem a convicção e nobreza de um Malfoy? O que tinham feito com seu pai? Qual seria o destino de sua família agora que ele se entregara de vez ao Lorde?

Sentiu então a Marca Negra arder e, quando deu por si, Snape estava puxando seu braço e apertando a tatuagem ainda recente. Ele protestou, mas deixou que o homem colocasse suas mãos dentro de duas tigelas com essência de murtisco. Draco deu um grito involuntário quando os cortes finos entraram em contato com a substância cicatrizante, mas logo depois ele mesmo se repreendeu e calou-se. Já tinha suportado coisas demais para reclamar de um simples ardor nas mãos.

- Sente-se melhor? – Snape questionou depois de um tempo em silêncio, observando ora as línguas de fogo que consumiam a lenha na lareira, ora a mão machucada de Draco embebida pela poção curativa.

O jovem não respondeu. Apenas se levantou da poltrona bastante decidido e falou, de forma imperativa:

- Faça de novo.

Snape não esperou que ele pedisse novamente, nem tãmpouco demorou em atender. Desta vez, fez o feitiço de forma não-verbal, e Draco foi novamente tomado pelas lembranças, por mais que fizesse força física para tentar controlar. Tudo o que conseguiu foi produzir uma careta involuntária antes de mergulhar novamente em suas próprias recordações. Mas, desta vez, não viu o pai e a mãe, como esperava que acontecesse, mas observou a si próprio pela primeira vez diante do Lorde das Trevas em pessoa, ou ao menos diante do máximo que o Mestre conseguia se aproximar de um ser humano.

Apesar de ter recuperado seu corpo, ele não lembrava em nada a descrição que Draco já ouvira sobre a época em que ele era apenas Tom Marvolo Riddle. Os procedimentos aos quais se submeteu para garantir a vida eterna faziam com que ele perdesse gradativamente a aparência humana. Draco não compreendia muito bem, mas seu pai sempre dizia que o Lorde tinha se cercado de cuidados para garantir a imortalidade. O Lorde das Trevas não se importava com a aparência. Queria apenas o poder e escapar da morte, a única coisa que ele temia na vida. Seu Mestre andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Draco aguardava, ligeiramente curvado num sinal de reverência, os olhos cinzentos fixos nos tênis com os cadarços amarrados frouxamente. Apesar disso, o jovem observava cada passo do Lorde, admirado com o jeito de cobra, a pele acinzentada e as duas fendas que faziam as vezes de nariz. O corpo do garoto tremia ligeiramente e ele vacilava como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. O lugar onde estavam era escuro e Draco não via mais ninguém. Foi levado para lá por Lúcio, mas o próprio pai havia feito questão de vendá-lo para que ele não visse para onde era transportado. Apenas os Comensais da Morte de confiança podiam saber a localização exata do esconderijo, que mudava constantemente para garantir a segurança do Mestre.

- Draco Malfoy – o jovem pulou, surpreendido pela fala repentina e pelo modo como o Lorde parecia sibilar ao invés de dizer as palavras como um ser humano. Mesmo assim, o tom de voz era ameno e calmo, as palavras proferidas escolhidas cuidadosamente. – Filho de meu servo Lúcio Malfoy. Você é bastante jovem.

- Sim, senhor – Draco não pensou em nada melhor para responder, acenando com a cabeça e intensificando ainda mais a reverência que fazia. Apenas se lembrou, intimamente, de que o pai disse que ele seria o mais novo em gerações de seguidores.

- Mesmo assim, está determinado a se juntar aos meus fiéis Comensais – o bruxo continuava, rondando Draco com a varinha na mão, observando e examinando sua postura diante daquilo que dizia. – Está ciente do que isto implica? Posso te fazer grande, Draco. Mas você tem que saber que nunca estará acima do meu poder!

- Sim, senhor – novamente, o jovem não encontrava palavras para se expressar.

- Estenda o braço – Draco se assustou com a ordem, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de esticar o antebraço diante do Lorde. Este colocou as mãos finas e geladas em Draco, produzindo um arrepio involuntário. Tateou como se procurasse o melhor lugar. Então, Draco ouviu pela primeira vez o feitiço que conjurava a Marca Negra. – _Mosmordre!_ - esta apareceu diante de seus olhos, flutuando imponente. Depois, foi diminuindo de tamanho e seguindo o movimento da varinha até que o Lorde a depositou sobre o antebraço estendido de Draco. Então, pressionou a ponta da varinha contra a pele alva, produzindo uma ardência profunda e um cheiro de carne queimada.

Draco queria gritar. Seu corpo produzia espasmos involuntários tentando puxar o braço de volta, mas o Lorde era forte e segurava com firmeza até que a Marca ficou perfeitamente gravada. O desenho negro da caveira com a cobra saindo pela boca em movimento, como nas fotos bruxas.

- Agora escute o que vou te dizer, garoto – ele falou, sorrindo falsamente. – Seu sucesso garantirá a sobrevivência de sua família, e a sua própria.

- Será uma honra servi-lo, meu Mestre – e Draco completava em seu inconsciente que seria uma honra para Lúcio saber que o filho se alistara entre os Comensais da Morte.

- Chegou a hora de saber o que você fará por mim. E será uma verdadeira prova de fogo para você – os olhos do Lorde se estreitaram ainda mais, tornando-se duas pequenas fendas vermelhas que o encaravam como se todo o bem existente tivesse se esvaído da face da Terra.


	10. Chapter 10

_****__****___

_**"I´ve become so numb, I can´t fell you there **__  
**Become so tired, so much more aware  
I´m becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you **_

_**And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you"**_

Draco arfava, sentindo o suor molhar a camisa branca e grudá-la nas costas arrepiadas. Piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, a dor no lugar em que havia sido tatuada a Marca Negra como se ela tivesse sido produzida naquele exato momento. Snape apenas olhava pra ele, dividido entre a irritação e o rosto impassível. O que denunciava alguma emoção por parte do homem era a forma como ele mordia o lábio inferior, apertando, até que ficou uma pequena marquinha de sangue pisado.

O jovem estava cansado. As lembranças machucavam como se fossem espadas perfurando cada pedaço de sua pele, deixando à mostra as feridas que ele queria esconder. O ar faltava nos pulmões como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona. Sentia-se tão infeliz quanto no dia em que esteve em Azkaban e experimentou uma maior proximidade com os dementadores. Eles não sugavam apenas toda a alegria que a pessoa era capaz de sentir. As estranhas criaturas levavam também qualquer sentimento abrigado no coração, mesmo aqueles mais profundos e secretos. Sugavam o amor e o utilizavam como um produto energético para movimentar suas sobre-vidas. Dementadores eram almas amaldiçoadas que tiravam o amor e a esperança de dentro dos corações e em troca compartilhavam desespero, dor e angústia de um jeito completamente intenso e irreversível.

Enquanto Draco lutava para conciliar novamente a respiração, Snape se aproximou da janela. A chuva já tinha se dissipado quase que por completo. Apenas uma garoa fina continuava a cair e molhar a janela. O homem passou o dedo pelo vidro sujo, deixando sua marca nele. Sem olhar para o jovem, pegou um copo que descansava sobre a lareira, enchendo-o de algo que estava numa garrafa de aspecto envelhecido, a rolha já quase totalmente gasta pelo tempo. Bebeu o líquido amarelado de uma só vez, deixando que a sensação de aquecimento tomasse seu corpo. Voltou a observar a janela, virando-se depois para Draco.

- Você precisa tentar com mais afinco. Com mais vontade.

- Sou um garoto amaldiçoado, professor Snape – Draco continuava com o tratamento que o dono da casa havia exigido, apesar de estar agora muito distante dos bancos escolares de Hogwarts. – Amaldiçoado pela minha falta de coragem. Decepcionei meu pai e causei a ruína da minha família! Tudo porque acreditei num ideal para o qual eu fui condicionado durante a minha vida inteira. Havia outra opção para mim? Porque eu simplesmente não consigo enxergar.

Snape continuava encarando as poucas gotas de chuva que insistiam em cair sob o vidro da janela. A aurora já começava a dar as caras de maneira tímida, avermelhando as bordas do horizonte que, em breve, explodiria em cores e em vida. E tudo o que aquele jovem de dezesseis anos sentia era a morte bater a sua porta com a fúria de um oceano em maremoto. A morte não apenas do corpo físico, mas de tudo aquilo que ele acreditava na vida.

- Sabe, Draco... as famílias felizes se parecem todas. As famílias infelizes o são cada uma à sua maneira.

- Eu achava que minha família era feliz. – Draco suspirou, juntando-se a Snape para observar a janela. - Sempre tive tudo o que quis! Honrei o nome dos Malfoy a vida inteira, dei o meu melhor para ser o que meu pai queria e para conservar a nobreza que veio diretamente das estrelas por parte da minha mãe. Continuo sendo um sangue-puro, e isso ainda importa muito, embora eu acredite que muitas coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se ao menos eu... – e as palavras nunca vieram, guardadas que estavam em seu coração. E em tantos anos de silêncio, não seria Snape quem conseguiria quebrar aquela redoma de pedra que abrigava o coração de um Malfoy. O destino quis que aquela família carregasse o pesado fardo de ser só.

- Está pronto para tentar novamente, Draco? – Snape perguntou, já sacando a varinha e fazendo mira.

- E tem outro jeito? – rebateu o jovem, que parecia mais maduro depois da noite de provações pela qual havia passado.

Snape lançou novamente o feitiço. Desta vez, Draco resistiu por mais tempo, selecionando e escondendo as informações que julgava pertinentes. Snape era habilidoso, vasculhava cada canto no qual percebia que a guarda estava baixa. Investia como um guerreiro valente, espada em punho, desbravando uma terra desconhecida, mas que representava poucos perigos. E assim, atacando suscessivamente, o professor conseguiu encontrar uma nova brecha na mente do aluno. Perigosa e definitiva.

Draco se ajoelhou quando encarou novamente o pai. Este estava diante de vários dementadores, subjugado, envelhecido, os cabelos outrora loiros e bem cuidados pontilhados de fios brancos e as costas curvadas de uma velhice que chegava precocemente. A mãe sentada ao seu lado deixou que uma lágrima brilhante, perolada, escorresse pelo olho pintado quando o marido se sentou em frente a eles. Duas algemas mágicas prendiam a mão de Lúcio quando ele a ofereceu para que ambos a segurassem. E assim, calados, os três se entendiam mutuamente, apenas pela troca de olhares. E então teve certeza de que não queria mais ser como o pai. Mas que sempre seria exatamente igual a ele. A sina dos Malfoy.

Esforçando-se o máximo que podia, Draco repetia para si, como num mantra, que não permitiria que Snape entrasse naquela visão. Não queria deixar o homem perceber que ele estava arrependido dos juramentos, das falsas mentiras, e que tudo o que queria era apenas retornar para o momento em que nasceu e pôde sugar pela primeira vez o alimento reconfortante do peito da mãe.

Foi então que, pela primeira vez na noite, exausto, Draco conseguiu repelir o ataque de Snape e revidar. Cansado, com a guarda baixa por não acreditar que o aluno conseguiria reverter o feitiço, Snape não percebeu que Draco enxergava uma conversa que ele tivera alguns dias antes de assassinar Dumbledore. O professor estava ali, sentado em sua cadeira de espaldar alto na Diretoria de Hogwarts. Os quadros dos outros diretores já falecidos fingiam dormir, como sempre, os roncos pouco convincentes para um convidado mais acostumado ao ambiente onde estavam. Snape estava sentado diante de Dumbledore, a Penseira do Diretor rodopiando a um canto, resguardando a última lembrança de Slughorn onde Tom questionava a ele sobre como se faziam horcruxes.

Draco apenas conseguiu ouvir as palavras roucas de Dumbledore antes que Snape pudesse repeli-lo:

- Você terá que me matar, Severo. Terá que ser assim, para o bem de todos nós. Eu confio apenas em você.

Snape estava absolutamente furioso quando conseguiu dominar a própria mente. Interrompeu o contato visual e levou a mão aos cabelos, afastando-os do rosto e alisando-os ainda mais, produzindo uma gordura brilhante sob os fios. Draco sabia que tinha entrado em terreno proibido, mas não esperava a ordem que recebeu:

- Vá dormir, Draco! Chega. Já te ensinei demais.

- Mas... mas... – o jovem não sabia nem como começar a protestar. – Eu sequer consegui controlar completamente a minha lembrança! Como você julga que poderei esconder o que não fiz do Lorde das Trevas? E o que foi que Dumbledore te disse a respeito de matá-lo? Ele...ele ordenou que você o fizesse?

- Não faça perguntas. E não sou eu quem tem que acreditar que vai conseguir esconder as memórias do Lorde. É você. Agora anda, cama, os quartos ficam logo ali nos fundos e eu preparei um deles para você. Descanse algumas horas.

Vencido, Draco rumou para o aposento indicado por Snape. Durante o tempo em que tentou adormecer, teve um pesadelo estranho. Sonhou que Snape e Voldemort eram a mesma pessoa e que ambos só queriam que a família Malfoy sumisse para sempre. Viu luzes verdes que se pareciam com a Maldição da Morte e temeu pelo que viria. Quando acordou pela segunda vez banhado em suor, decidiu que não dormiria e treinaria durante as horas que lhe restavam para fechar a própria mente. Talvez assim pudesse, ao menos, ter uma chance. Pequena, que fosse, mas na qual ele pudesse se agarrar. Não havia dementadores ali. E ele tinha comido os biscoitos de chocolate.


	11. Chapter 11

_**"I´ve become so numb, I can´t fell you there **__  
**Become so tired, so much more aware  
I´m becoming this, all I want to do i  
Is be more like me and be less like you"**_

O dia de verão amanheceu com o céu claro. Como era o início da estação, as manhãs ainda eram geladas. Draco levantou da cama e localizou um chuveiro que ficava no banheiro conjugado ao quarto. Tomou um banho de água gelada, pequenas farpas entrando em sua pele pálida e produzindo arrepios, fazendo a adrenalina pulsar pelo sangue e produzir energia para o que estava por vir.

Godric´s Hollow o esperava. Ele sabia que, diante do Lorde das Trevas, seria difícil não vacilar e deixar que ele visse a lembrança. Mas o coração de Draco sentia que havia esperanças, mesmo que o loiro não pudesse explicar o porquê. Ele apenas sabia que, a cada vez que o sol nasce, a vida dá um novo saldo de horas para que você aproveite. E ele tinha pelo menos mais algumas para gastar antes que proferissem a sentença final.

Snape não falou com ele. Simplesmente aparataram para o esconderijo do Lorde. Draco tremia, mas tentou conservar no rosto a mesma expressão que observava sempre nos olhos de Snape. O tom indecifrável que o professor ensinou. O Mestre estava num bom dia, feliz pela notícia fornecida pelos Comensais da Morte. Um de seus maiores inimigos e o único bruxo a quem ele temia tanto quanto a própria morte jazia agora enterrado num túmulo de mármore nos terrenos da própria Hogwarts. A notícia de quem fora o verdadeiro assassino ainda não havia chegado a seus ouvidos, exatamente como Snape planejou. Para o Lorde, agora só faltava exterminar a existência do último Potter para que seu domínio fosse completo e absoluto. Ele então alcançaria aquilo que desejava com todas as forças: ser imortal, governar o mundo bruxo e exterminar aqueles sangues-ruins e mestiços que não mereciam viver. Claro que ele seria misericordioso com aqueles que pudessem lhe prestar favores e serviços, mantendo-os como escravos. Mas depois que não pudesse mais subjugá-los, todos seriam mortos e apenas os nobres prevaleceriam.

Belatriz estava ao lado do Lorde e também comemorava, exultante, a conquista da cabeça de Dumbledore entregue numa bandeja pelas mãos de seu próprio sobrinho, como ela mesma fez questão de enfatizar. Draco não pôde deixar de pensar que Snape havia feito um bom trabalho ao apagar as memórias dos bruxos e implantar aquelas lembranças falsas. Até o próprio jovem estava convencido das verdades que a tia proclamava ao seu Mestre.

Este, sem parecer comovido nem orgulhoso como Belatriz, virou-se para o garoto e fez uma pergunta simples, mas com o poder de fazer as pernas de Draco bambearem.

- Como você matou Dumbledore?

- Foi com um _Avada Kedavra_, meu Mestre e Senhor, eu mesma vi e...

- Cale a boca, Bella – o Lorde apenas fez um sinal com as mãos e a mulher engoliu qualquer coisa que queria dizer, permanecendo com um aspecto devocional nas faces. – Mas então, me diga, Draco, como foi matar aquele bruxo velho e ultrapassado?

A maneira como o Lorde o encarava dava a entender que ele iria lançar o feitiço a qualquer momento, obviamente de maneira não-verbal. Draco controlava o turbilhão de emoções e fechava a mente para que Voldemort não pudesse penetrá-la. Mantinha na superfície as memórias idiotas da infância, um doce perdido, o cabelo de alguma menina puxado e com as trancinhas desfeitas, alguma vez em que brigou com os coleguinhas. Concentrado que estava em separar e selecionar as memórias, deu pela presença do Lorde novamente quando ele repetiu a pergunta, o tom de voz levemente irritado:

- E então? Não tem nada a dizer?

- Eu apenas lancei a Maldição da Morte, como Snape me orientou.

Por um momento que durou menos que um milésimo de segundo, Draco jurou que viu a surpresa perspassar pelos olhos do professor. Mas no intante seguinte ele já encarava o Lorde das Trevas, confirmando que havia instruído Draco sobre as possíveis possibilidades das quais poderia fazer uso para matar Dumbledore. O bruxo das trevas parecia estar convencido, embora olhasse ligeiramente para Draco enquanto conversava com Snape. O jovem continuava se esforçando para trancar a mente, uma pequena gota de suor escorrendo gelada pelas costas guardadas na capa. Nisto, Narcisa saiu de uma porta ao lado daquela pequena ante-sala, as vestes um pouco rasgadas nas barras, mas impecavelmente limpas. Não estava maquiada nem tão pouco com os cabelos primorosamente penteados, mas continuava incrivelmente bonita. Os olhos de Draco brilharam como duas estrelas: queria correr para ela e tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível. Aquele lugar não era para a sua mãe, a sua estrela perfeita. Definitivamente, combinava muito mais com sua tia Belatriz do que com Narcisa. Ao vê-la, Voldemort exclamou:

- Ora, ora, temos visitas! Narcisa, junte-se a nós para comemorar o sucesso do seu filho na empreitada. Dumbledore está morto! Façamos um brinde! – conjurou então algumas taças de vinho dos elfos e fez com que todos brindassem a morte do diretor de Hogwarts.

Em seguida, dispensou-os dizendo que Draco poderia voltar para a Mansão Malfoy e aguardar novas orientações. O coração do jovem descarregou como se tivesse chumbo. Saiu do esconderijo em Godric´s Hollow tentando evitar o ímpeto de correr e sumir do mapa. Ao seu lado, a mãe também parecia incrédula: ela não acreditava que o filho conseguiria cumprir a missão. Mas bastou algumas poucas explicações para que compreendesse a verdade: Draco enganou o Lorde das Trevas. Era um dia de sorte, afinal.

Draco, Snape e Narcisa aparataram diante da casa da família Malfoy. Narcisa foi a primeira a falar, aproximando-se de Snape como se ele agora fosse seu Mestre:

- Não sei... não sei nem o que dizer! Apenas, obrigada por cuidar do meu filho.

- Eu apenas cumpri o que havia prometido, Narcisa. Foi um Voto Perpétuo, e eu preferia proceder com ele até o fim do que morrer por uma causa injustificada – Snape tinha voltado a se vestir com a armadura da indiferença. Mesmo assim, Narcisa tomou a liberdade de pegar-lhe a mão e beijá-la, ao que Snape respondeu puxando-a de volta para si com rapidez. Não era dado a este tipo de afeição. Era e pretendia continuar sendo um homem distante.

- Para onde vamos agora, Snape? – Draco questionou, a dúvida estampada no semblante. – Não posso ficar aqui com minha mãe, não seria seguro. Precisamos ficar longe das vistas do Lorde das Trevas antes mesmo que ele descubra que eu o enganei.

Snape olhou para Draco e percebeu o quanto aquele garoto foi capaz de crescer em apenas uma noite. A maturidade do momento de crise o havia tornado um homem, um bruxo de verdade. O professor apenas murmurou:

- Vocês vão para Grimmauld Place. Para a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Eles já estão avisados e vão protegê-los, assim como protegerão Lúcio quando chegar a hora. Seu marido terá que aceitar, Narcisa, não há outro jeito. Vocês podem não se aliar à causa da Ordem, mas eles são os únicos capazes de protegê-los da ira do Lorde das Trevas, e você sabe disso.

Narcisa apenas assentiu com a cabeça antes de continuar, encarando os olhos escuros como noite de tempestade que brilhavam no rosto de Snape:

- E você, Severus? Para onde vai? – Narcisa questionou, encarando os olhos escuros como noite de tempestade.

- Eu vou vagar por aí, Narcisa, como sempre o fiz. Sirvo apenas a mim. Sou minha própria família, e quero ser infeliz ao meu modo.

E dizendo isso, aparatou sem deixar rastros enquanto Draco abraçava a mãe e pensava que, por mais ambíguo que Snape pudesse ser, ele saberia ser fiel aquilo que realmente interessava: sua própria essência.

_**"I´ve become so numb**__  
**I´m tired to be what you want me to be"**_


End file.
